devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M17
This mission is quite easy. From the start of the mission, collect a green orb right in front of you then jump down to the lower part of the room where six large red orbs will be waiting for you in the small waterway, get them and proceed to the next room. Now we're back to Port Caerula, run along the bridge to a wooden platform where Scarecrows and White knights (both Bianco and Alto Angelos) would be waiting for you but it'll be quite easy since they didn't appear at the same time. Wipe out some scarecrows and when the Angelos appear, either fight them or wait until they charge up the energy bomb technique and shoot them with the Coyote-A. If done correctly, the impact from the explosion will kill all of the White knights and automatically give you a SSS stylish level. Now quickly get outta here. In this next room, we'll see a tall building that looks like a guardpost which contains hidden orbs both inside the post and on the post's roof. Collect them. Jumping up the roof is a little tricky but can be done and once you got the orbs, proceed to the inner side of the map where Assaults and Mephistos would be there, take care of them, collect red orbs from the crystal and go to the next room. In this "Terrace/Business district" part, lots of demons will be here, including Scarecrows, Mega scarecrows, and Basilisk and more would appear on harder modes, and when you finished of the demons, check out the left side of the street, you would see a rainshade you can jump on marked by a red orb. Jump on to it then jump again to a balcony where a blue orb fragment was hid there. Grab it and move to the next part. Run along the street and destroy the trash can at the end of the road where Secret Mission 12 was hidden behind it. Whether you complete it or not is up to you, now run up toward the ruined Fountain Plaza take care of the demons there and enter the opera house. Boss: Angelo Agnus He is easy to fight as Dante, he might have more demons at his aid this time than in the Fortuna HQ. The preferable weapons are Coyote-A, and Rebellion, although Lucifer is good for piercing him with something close to explosives. When you see him flying above the central platform, which makes him closest to the ground, attack him with the Rebellion until he is stunned then performs Dance Macabre on him. When he's in the air, Aerial Rave doesn't do much damage. You can use Drive or Over Drive. However, if you have mastered the Jump Canceling skill, air-borne attacks would be quite useful since they deal a lot of damage, especially if you are in DT mode. Distorted Real Impact can also be used to slay him in under a minute. Remember to listen to the audio cues "Your strength will be mine!" and "Time to die!" because Agnus will try to drain Dante's health in the next attacks after he says these lines. When you've defeated him, jump into the newly appeared warp portal (which was actually a lift) to finish the mission and obtain the Yamato! Background *The title of this mission, Adagio for Strings, is an orchestral piece by Samuel Barber for stringed instruments. He arranged a choral work of to the tune of , and it is one of the most famous versions of the piece. *Dante's line "And the rest, is silence." is Hamlet's last words from the Shakespearean tragedy, .